


Bad coffee and bad grades

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kaneki's probably sexually frustrated, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're both in university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was practically failing the class and some loud guy wouldn’t shut his mouth. It was obvious he was just trying to distract the lecturer so less work would be done but the most frustrating part was that it was working. The poor, poor naïve lecturer was easily pulled into this idiotic kid’s trap and- and ugh. He needed to stop mentally ranting. He needed to breathe.Kaneki Ken had had enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you anon :) I know you love my works!!! You always leave the cutest messages!!! Thank you for encouraging me to write hidekane until my fingers bleed!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this!

This was it; Kaneki had reached the level maximum of frustration he could handle.

It was bad enough that there was a huge distraction during class. But of  all the classes that it had to during, why _Asian History?_! He was practically failing the class and some loud guy wouldn’t shut his mouth. It was obvious he was just trying to distract the lecturer so less work would be done but the most frustrating part was that it was working. The poor, poor naïve lecturer was easily pulled into this idiotic _kid’s_ trap and- and ugh. He needed to stop mentally ranting. He needed to breathe.

Kaneki Ken had had enough.

Today he sat down, more determined than usual.

Pulling out his notebook, he got settled, waiting for the lecturer to arrive. Thankfully Friday was a morning lecture so he had gotten in earlier than usual and had made it his goal to see this _guy_ that was constantly disrupting the lesson. He had sat down more to the back of the hall to get a better vantage of the classroom.

He would figure out who was causing this constant disturbance. He would figure out who the hell was the reason for making his perfect A grade drop to a B-.

 _He would deal with this guy_.

It didn’t take much longer for the class to fill up and chatter to encompass the hall. There was a steady dribble of students in colourful clothes entering and searching for seats. Five minutes were left till the beginning of the lecture. He sighed, eyeing several people in the front rows. There were a few big guys…

He quickly sent out a silent prayer, hoping for whoever he was going to negotiate with to be not too scary. Maybe. Please.

Finally, _finally,_ the lecturer entered. She looked as sleep deprived as most students seated around the hall. A hush settled over the hall as she started the power point and turned to the class.

* * *

“So how many years ago were the reforms changed, and how is this significant for this current course?”

That annoying voice rang out, startling loudly even at the back and he quickly searched for its source. This was his chance. He didn’t even care anymore about the size of the guy. Or how well he could talk. Or how he had the teacher charmed. He was going to go to this guy and staple his mouth shut.

The teacher’s tired reply floated through, as she delved into detail about the dates and started going over the course outline. He groaned internally. This seemed to be the fourth time in the past two weeks she had explained the course outcomes. Why couldn’t she just ignore him? Why must this guy forsake the whole damn class?

Once she had finished and seemingly satisfied the anonymous idiot, she resumed with her lecture.

Thank God. He picked up his pen and continued his note taking, his angry thoughts settling down and returning to the complexities of the past. Sure enough, five minutes hadn’t passed and he spoke up again.

“Yo, but why isn’t the essay assignment optional?”

He gritted his teeth with frustration and scanned the room furiously.

His grade.

His grade.

There! There, three rows down. A head of blonde hair, presumably dyed, and a pair of brightly coloured headphones were visible. He sat back in his seat triumphantly, finally having caught the culprit.

This guy was going down.

* * *

“Excuse me!” He ran after the guy who had practically bounced out of the class, managing to make his way through the crowds easily. Kaneki on the other hand staggered over people, mumbling apologies left and right as he struggled to retain his balance as he skidded through the hallway trying to catch up to blondie.

The guy came to a stop and Kaneki nearly ran into him, stopping himself a few feet away and doubling over panting.

Way to make an impression of determination Ken.

He shook his head.

It was okay though, nothing he could do now anyway. Not his fault he had next to no athleticism in his blood.

He peered up at the guy he was supposed to be chastising and his breath caught.

Oh shit.

_Oh holy shit._

He was cute. He was really cute.

From those warm chocolate eyes to that cute little mouth.

Holy shit. He had just thought that.

“Hey,” the guy spoke, smiling a little. Ah crap, his voice sounded better up close. And of course he would be left tongue tied at this moment due to this cute looking _obnoxious_ guy _._

“Hi…” he trailed off awkwardly, his eyes latched onto those brown ones. He absently noted that this guy was about a few inches taller than him.

“You were looking for me?” He had a really relaxed manner to him, from the bag lazily slung over one shoulder to that cheerful grin that made the room light up. He was looking for him? Was he?

He was.

He recalled the distressing B- in bold red staining his assignment and his frustration bubbled up again.

This stupid cute guy. With his stupid, pretty mouth. Ruining his grade.

“Yeah, it was about Asian History.” He sounded more distressed than angry. Which seemed to make him more frustrated.

“Asian History?” Pretty boy cocked a dark eyebrow at him, and his traitorous breath caught at the gesture.

Shit.

“You keep asking questions? We never finish the lecture.” He sounded more vehement now and he gave himself a mental pat on the back for his performance. Instead of looking a bit scared, or embarrassed at being confronted the blonde grinned even wider.

“Yeah, sorry. It just kind of drones on and on and I get bored.” 

There was a strange sort of insincerity in his words, his smile stretching as he gestured vaguely.

Pretty boy had no shame.

Neither did Kaneki because thoughts of raking his hands through that guy’s hair weren’t leaving his mind.

“My assignment scored a B-!” he managed, his frustration leaking through his carefully crafted composure.

“That’s amazing! Well done!” Pretty boy clapped his hands on his shoulders, scaring the life out of him. He looked up startled, only to be met with a blinding smile. He winced at the reaction, trying to push his thoughts away from the fact that this stranger was practically holding him to the spot.

Wouldn’t that be nice…

Holy shit. He needed to stop.

He could feel his face heating up uncomfortably.

“You’re going red man, everything okay?”

Those eyes scrutinizing him were making him blush harder. He closed his eyes, scrunching up his face to hopefully get rid of the mental image his _perverted_ brain had conjured for him.

“Stop with the questions.” He spluttered, feeling the redness spreading to his neck. The guy, to his distaste started shaking him. “Are you okay dudeeee?” he practically sang. Kaneki watched the guy horrified.

“Stop shakin- S-Stop shaking me! I’m fine!” he squawked, mortified by the looks he was receiving from the other students passing by the odd duo. Thankfully, the shaking halted at his exclamation and the guy grinned at him sheepishly, having the dignity to finally look slightly embarrassed.

“Sorry, got carried away. I’m Hide by the way!” Pretty boy extended his hand, and after staring at it uncertainly for a second he took it.

“Kaneki Ken.” Hide vigorously shook it, thankfully reminding him that the hand hadn’t been held out just for the purpose of touch but had been a sign of greeting. Damn, he was over his head.

“So Kaneki, wanna go to this great coffee place I know? You can tell me about you and Asian History there.”

You.

You.

_You._

Right, Asian History.

Kaneki nodded slowly, caught between slapping this guy and kissing him.

* * *

“We’re literally in the university’s cafeteria.” Kaneki deadpanned, turning to Hide. He’s not sure if he’d classify it as a ‘great coffee place.’ He raised his eyebrows at Hide, who was seated opposite him. In return he received a nod and an amused grin.

“They have good coffee.”

“It’s- yeah.” The coffee is shit. Diluted and instant and shit. However he wasn’t going to point that out right now. No. He was going to talk to Hide, and hopefully talk Hide out of talking so that he could fix his grade and he could leave and forget about this day and how attractive he found this guy.

But most of all fix his grade.

Yeah, that would be great.

“Okay, so I confess, the coffee is utter shit but I’m broke.” Hide continued cheerfully, taking a sip of his smoothie and flashing Kaneki a lopsided smile. He struggled to keep his face from heating up and looked away.

“I can pay,” Kaneki managed, looking down at his diluted mud water and staring at his reflection nervously. The truth to be told he couldn’t pay, he was probably just as broke as every other university student on campus who was living alone.

“Nah man, I wouldn’t do that on a date.” Came the amused reply followed by a loud slurp. Fair enough, that was chivalrous considering that they were all broke university- wait. His head shot up.

“ _Date?!”_ He sputtered, completely at a loss for words, his sudden movement causing the table to shake dangerously.

Those brown eyes lit up at his words.

Hide’s lips stretched into a smile around the straw pressed between them. He took another sip, eyes on Kaneki, with Kaneki hyperaware of the fact that Hide was hyperaware of the fact that Kaneki was watching him.

“Yep, date.”

“Like a date-date or a hangout?” he asked aghast at how casual Hide was acting.

“I kinda forgot to say no homo so I guess a date-date.” Hide grinned, waving his arms dramatically.

Kaneki could feel his lips twitch. He felt slightly less annoyed at the blonde. Well not annoyed at all. It was as if Hide had this odd charm to him that made it impossible to stay mad at him.  

“What if _I_ said no homo?” The black haired male asked, stirring his coffee and eyeing Hide.

Hide smacked the table, making him jump and nearly spill his drink. Not that that would be a loss. He leaned forward eyes glittering with glee.

“You didn’t say it did you?” Kaneki could feel his cool breath on his face. He felt frozen.

“What if I did?” he breathed, his eyes fixed on Hide.

“Well, everything we said or did would be as bros.” The blonde explained seriously, his eyes alight with amusement. Kaneki snorted, taking a sip of the coffee and grimacing.

“Thank God we’re not stuck as bros then,” he said dryly, watching Hide finish his smoothie that looked twenty times more refreshing than his muddy drink. Hide smacked his lips together loudly and with a happy sigh settled his glass down.

He was smirking, his eyebrows arced sexily much to Kaneki’s displeasure.

“Thank God indeed, Nekkers.”

* * *

They were in a storage closet, and Hide’s breath was fanning across his face. Hot, insistent, making him melt into him. All coherent thought was thrown out the window as soon as Hide had grabbed him by his sweater, pulling him into the storage closet as he let out a startled yelp, and locked the door behind them, pushing him against the wall.

He’d been _sweet_ cornering him against a wall and lifting his chin to kiss him. Kaneki had internally imploded, frozen, unable to comprehend how on earth he had gotten to this point. However it hadn’t taken him long to start kissing back.

The taste of Hide’s smoothie flooding his senses in a way that was sharp, intoxicating. He felt his tongue against his bottom lip and he had to hold back a whimper, opening his mouth invitingly.

He could feel the smile against his own mouth as Hide deepened the kiss, his hands trailing under his sweater, meeting the soft fabric of his dress shirt.

Hide groaned, moving his tongue and _oh God._ He was so far gone. He moved his hands from Hide’s stupid yellow jacket lapels to his hair. His locks sharp against his fingers.

Hide’s mouth moved to his neck and _fuck_. It was _exquisite._

He was panting, groaning as he felt teeth on his skin.

He couldn’t believe this was happening. Kaneki Ken, straight A, _boring_ student, kissing a guy in a storage closet, a gorgeous boy. Jesus Christ, how had his day turned to this?

Not that this could even be classified as kissing. They were basically dry-humping.

Hide’s mouth returned to his and he felt his fingers touch the bare skin of his hip, his hand splayed out possessively. Hide nudged his thighs apart with his knee and Kaneki let him, the pressure between his legs growing.

“What are we doing?” he asked, his voice croaky, his lips stinging pleasantly. He sounded completely wrecked, and all they’d done was kiss.

“We’re making out in a storage closet,” Hide whispered against his skin, lips sliding to a particularly sensitive spot below his ear. He nibbled at it and Kaneki threw his head back, knocking it against the wall.

“Fuc-” he cried brokenly, arcing upwards.

He needed relief, and Hide was an awful, awful tease.

“And if you’re up for it,” Hide’s voice was sinful, his breath tickling his skin, making his stomach curl with warmth, “I want to suck you off.”

Kaneki could have fainted there, but instead he just moaned, grinding his hips against Hide’s. Both of them let out mirroring sounds of pleasure, and that pleased Kaneki more than it should have. Hide grabbed his hips, holding him still.

He moved back and his lips were swollen, red. God, he wanted to bite them.

God, he wanted his mouth.

Hide smirked at him, making it obvious that Kaneki’s desire was easy to see, plain as day on his face. His eyes were hooded, focused on him, melting gold.

He sunk to his knees, and the sight alone was enough to bring him close.

Hide tugged at his belt, very deliberately taking his time pulling it out, dragging his trousers down infuriatingly slowly, touching his thighs in an exaggeratedly mistaken manner. He was holding his breath.

He hooked his finger in his boxers, grinning up at Kaneki who stared down at him expectantly.

“Before I do this, Kaneki Ken. I think you should be the one to answer my questions in class next time,” he grinned at him easily, looking up at him from under his lashes, his eyes dark. His thumb smoothed down his hip, and Kaneki had to hold himself back from moaning again.

“After all, I did go through so much trouble to get your attention.”

* * *

Kaneki was running, his breath coming out in short gasps. He rounded the corner, nearly slamming into an unsuspecting group of girls.

Letting out a rushed apology he continued running, eventually reaching Hide's dorm and bursting through the door.

Hide looked up at him in surprise from where he was sat on his bed, as Kaneki doubled over trying to catch his breath.

“Kaneki?”

Kaneki straightened up grinning.

“Guess who got an A in Asian history, Hide?”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://evermoredeath.tumblr.com/)  
>  I was tempted to make a d joke but I haven't quite reached that point yet  
> Maybe next time


End file.
